


Happy New Year

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: How they celebrate New Year's Eve at the lab.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> For MK and all your anons and followers. Have some fluff and a Happy New Year!

It was custom around the Las Vegas Crime Lab for everyone working the night shift on December 31st who wasn’t out in the field somewhere to gather on the rooftop of the building a couple of minutes before midnight to enjoy the magnificent view of fireworks above the colorful city lights. Following a group of their coworkers Nick and Greg walked casually along the corridors that led to the staircase. Lost in thought, Greg jerked in surprise when Nick suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him sideways into an empty layout room.

“Uh, Nick?” he asked, back flat against the wall beside the door, Nick’s body shielding him from view. “Just a second,” Nick whispered conspiratorially while he waited for the hallway to clear. Greg gulped, enjoying the close proximity but fearing it might be a little too close for the environment they were in. He sighed when Nick pulled back. “Before we go up there I wanted to talk to you about something,” Nick announced, eyes darting around nervously. Greg’s stomach twitched strangely.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” He tried to sound good naturedly but the severity in Nick’s eyes made him feel like he might not like what Nick was going to say. Probably something to remind him not to get carried away when everyone was counting down seconds and do something inappropriate in front of their colleagues. Nick took a deep breath. “This year has been crazy,” he started to say, then paused to give them both time to reflect on everything that had happened in the past twelve months.

“G, I don’t know where I’d be without you,” he continued, voice thick, and Greg’s heart thrummed when he saw tears welling up in Nick’s eyes. “You’re my anchor, my best friend, my everything,” he stopped to lick his lips while gathering his thoughts. “What I’m saying is, when we go up there with everybody else, I want to…” he famed Greg’s face with both hands and looked straight into his eyes, “I want to kiss you at midnight. In fact, I want to kiss you every single day of the upcoming year.”

He let one hand drop from Greg’s cheek and reached into his pocket. “And all the years after that,” he said as he slowly let his body sink down on one knee. Greg’s legs almost gave out as his brain processed the meaning of Nick’s words and gestures. He wasn’t prone to crying but the shiny object Nick held out to him looked as blurred as Nick’s face when he looked at him. Over the rush of blood in his ears he heard Nick’s steady voice, “Gregory Hojem Sanders, will you marry me?”

Everything inside him screamed yes but his throat was tied into a knot. He reached a shaky hand out to Nick’s face and answered with a simple nod. In one fluid move Nick stood and pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing a series of firm kisses to his cheek. He let another moment pass, breathing in Greg’s smell, before he pulled back and caught Greg’s hand in his. “May I?” he asked, guiding the ring to the tip of Greg’s finger. “Yes,” Greg finally found his voice. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“C’mon now, let’s rush,” Nick grinned and tugged at his hand, dragging him out toward the stairs. “We got less than a minute,” he announced. Taking two steps at a time they hurried up the remaining flights up the roof and reached the top just as a chorus of “Ten, nine, eight…” began. Their fingers still laced Nick led Greg to a spot near the edge of the roof. Mandy was the first to throw them a surprised look that quickly morphed into a knowing grin. She motioned a toast at them with her paper cup.

“Three, two, one,” echoed through the chilly night air as the happy couple let cheers and explosions wash over them while they got lost in the sensation of lips on lips, hands in hair and hearts beating fast inside their chests.


End file.
